A Dragon's Blessing
by Okami-Kistune-42
Summary: As if the feudal era of Japan didn't have enough to deal with with one person from the future...what happens when a few more come over? OCx? OCx? You'll find out
1. Forgotten Raman

Lor: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Inuyasha: Hmph….hey.

Lor: Don't mind Mr. Grumpy Pants. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Yay! I will try to update as much as possible, but please don't get mad at my lateness.

Inuyasha: I'm in it, right?

Lor: -.-' …You're the main character of the anime! It's kinda impossible to write an _Inuyasha_ fic without Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: -.- Shut up…

Lor: sigh Please enjoy and review! I want to know if it's ok or not.

-I do not own Inuyasha and never will.-

Thinking: _Blah_

Author Note: (Blah)

Note at end of fic: --

---START---

A DRAGON'S BLESSING

Chapter 1: Forgotten Raman.

"Raman! Now!" Commanded a certain silver-haired hanyou--.

"SIT, boy!"

WHAP!-

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed in awe, "Almost a whole foot deep!" The fox demon hopped over to the imprint Inuyasha's body had made and measured it's depth with his little arms. "Nice one, Kagome-chan!"

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha's voice came from under the dirt. Everyone predicted what would happen next… "Damn it, Kagome! What was that for?" He had leapt from his little spot in the earth and was pointing a clawed finger in Kagome's face.

"You wouldn't stop yelling at me! I told you, I'm sorry that I forgot the Raman noodles!"

"Now would be a good time to go." Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded in agreement. The four, including Shippo and Kirara--, slowly shrank off into the distance.

"How could you FORGET the Raman? You idiot!" Their voices could be heard throughout feudal Japan.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAP!- -BANG!- -CRASH!- (lol. See my poetry fic for funny poem on Inuyasha's thoughts of this!)

"D-damn you, woman!"

"SIT!"

BOOM!-

"ARrrgg!" The mighty Inuyasha was defeated. "Feh."

Thinking it was safe by now, the rest of the group returned to find Inuyasha pouting in a tree and Kagome sipping a Coca-Cola, irritated. (Don't own, though I wish I did)

"Yay! Can I have some…soda…Kagome?" The small kitsune cheerily asked the miko-- while bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well…you don't need anymore sugar…but ok!"

"Domo arigato goiziamasu--, Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened. His nose pointed in the western direction and sniffed wildly. His eyes widened as he yelled to the others. "GET BACK NOW!" A yellow ball of glowing light bulldozed into him and easily destroyed his tree. (Moriko: Poor tree…T.T)

"Curse you…" growled Inuyasha. Out of the blinding dust, a tall figure stepped from the shadows. (Who's that bishounen? …)

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want?" shouted Inuyasha as he unearthed himself for the sixth time that day. (…It's Fluffy! )

"Today the Tetsusaiga will be mine and your death will finally come." In an instant Sesshomaru was gone. Tokijin and Tesusaiga clashed. Surges of power created mighty gusts of wind and sent pieces of the earth in every direction.

"Hey, watch it!" Shippo shouted as the group dodged the boulders and leapt onto the transformed Kirara's back. The air was much safer than the ground and two bloodthirsty half-brothers. Kagome was cheering Inuyasha on from a distance and Sango and Miroku were silently observing the fight. Shippo could care less and gulped down his Coke.

With a slash of his poison talons, Sesshomaru sent his half-brother soaring into another tree. (Moriko:'( Trees! Nooooo! ToT ) Inuyasha winced from the venom as he stood up. The taiyoukai-- continued to pummel Inuyasha into various object.

"You bore me, little brother. Now prepare to die!" Sesshomaru readied his tokijin for the final blow.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed Kagome as the dog demon charged at lightning speed towards the injured hanyou.

"D-damn it…it's no use." Inuyasha gasped. _Hey! This would be good time for my backlash wave! _The hanyou watch as Sesshomaru charged forward with Tokijin. Its immense energy shot foreword and Inuyasha saw his chance. He held his fang up in striking position. The energy and air of the wind scar circulated around Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha slashed it towards his half brother.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted as he sent his most powerful attack towards the dog demon. The incredible power of Tokijin was sent back rapidly and twice as powerful at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai growled in agony as he felt his own sword's power slicing through him. The last thing Sesshomaru felt was a pulse at his side before he blacked out, defeated.

Inuyasha was panting and dropped to his knees, using Tesusaiga for support. A triumphant smirk was planted on his lips. "Heh heh heh. Sesshomaru is finally gone. I'm sure I felt him get caught in the backlash wave. This feud is finally over."

"Inuyasha, you won!" Kagome squealed in delight as she ran up to him. "You've finally surpassed your brother!"

"Yay! Great job, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.

"Very impressive." Miroku stated.

"Naraku's next!" cheered Sango.

"Mew! Mew!" Kirara happily cooed. (Awwwwwww. Kawaii koneko! o)

"Yeah, Naraku! You're next, ya bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha to the sky triumphantly.

"Hey, you guys!" Kagome cheered. "Let's celebrate!"

Inuyasha stopped gloating and muttered "It would only be a celebration if we had Raman." Everyone anime fell.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll quickly go get some." The miko hopped on her neon pink bike and sped off towards the well.

"Bring back more lollypops!" Shippo called to her.

The girl from another era rode up to the well, the only way to get back to her own world. She rested her bicycle against a large tree and leapt fearlessly into the well. After a the swirling light show of the portal stopped, Kagome grabbed a rope ladder that her mom had made for her and climbed out of the old well. The miko, after changing her shoes--, raced into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sota!" She said as she passed her younger brother.

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!"

"No time, bro. I gotta go back to the feudal era quickly."

"B-but I got you a tutor!"

"A what!" Kagome stopped stuffing Raman cups in her backpack and stared at her brother.

"W-well…you've been falling behind in all your classes and I thought you could use some help. Also, there's a biology test next Tuesday and you need to study! The tutor and another person who needs tutoring are going to come over to our house tomorrow and stay over night. Please, sister, you really need this!" Sota pleaded.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, Sota, but I just can't. Tell the tutor I'm sorry, 'kay?"

"Oh, alright…but you should still take your biology book with you."

"Ha ha. Alright! Alright! Ja ne!--"

"Matta ne!--"

The young miko raced into her family's shrine and plunged into the well's portal, disappearing out of the present era.

--- END ---

Hanyou: Half demon

Kirara: I know its pronounced Kilala, but in Japan, R equals L in words.

Miko: Priestess

Domo arigato goiziamasu: Thank you very much. (polite)

Taiyoukai: Powerful demon

Changing shoes: In Japan, it is a custom to change into outdoor and indoor shoes.

Ja ne: Goodbye

Matta ne: See ya

Lor: How did ya like it? Please tell me in a review! I totally accept flames. But if you flame, tell me how I can make it better.

Inuyasha:)

Lor: What's with the good mood?

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru's gone! Finally! Gone! Dead! Never to return!

Lor: -smirks-

Sesshomaru: Who are you calling dead?

Inuyasha: WHAT! I defeated you! Go back into oblivion!

Sesshomaru: That's just in that pathetic human's story!

Inuyasha: -.- Damn…

Lor: -.-' Someone save me from these idiots…

I and S: -Charge at Lor-

Lor: ToT I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! x.x Owchie! Just for that, I'm gonna add a little twist for you two in the next chappie! Prepare yourselves! Bwahahahahaha!

I and S: to readers O.O Tell her to stop thinking whatever she's thinking in your review! I beg of you! (Sesshoumaru didn't say the begging part . )


	2. Lost and Found

Lor: Hiyyaaaaaaaaaa!

Sesshomaru: I still don't understand. How can you have a twist for me if I'm not even in the story anymore?

Lor: You'll see.

Inuyasha: I don't trust your evil ways.

Lor: Who me? -Halo forms over her head- 0:)

Sesshomaru: -Plucks off fake halo- -.- Just reply to the reviewers' review.

TigerChickTigriss: Sorry, this isn't a crossover. :( But you got me thinking...maybe I'll make a crossover fic when I'm done with this one. :D

MouseGirlL: ;) I have a pleasent surprise for you in this chappie! ;D

Lor: Now on with the fic! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

START---

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

"Kagome? Sota? I'm here!" A young woman stepped into the Higarashi house. She had long dark brown hair with blue at the tips that fell to her waist. Her eyes were bright emerald and glimmered in the when touched by the light. Her body was slim with an athletic build. The uniform she wore was that of Amadare High School- with a shirt like Kagome's except with short sleeves, light blue where the white is and black where the green is. The skirt was black and went to her knees. A silky light blue bandanna was wrapped securely around her head.

"Konnichiwa?" The girl called. "Odd…I was sure Sota told me to come today…"

"So whats up, Mizu-chan?" asked another teenage girl who had just stepped into the house. She had chestnut hair tied into a ponytail that came down to the middle of her back. She had six bangs, one gravity-defying. (You gotta see a picture. I may post one.) Her eyes were lime green and glinted like a child's. She also had an athletic build and was slim. Her uniform was the same as Mizumaru's.

"Yugi-chan! There you are. It looks like they aren't home. How about you check the back while I check that shrine over there."

"Okey dokey. I'll tell you if I see 'em." Yugi said and started towards the back of the house.

Mizumaru looked curiously at the shrine. After she slid its door open and peeked in, her emerald eyes fell on the well. Mizumaru crept up to it and peered into the dark abyss of the ancient well. _Weird…this well gives me such a strange feeling. It's eerie…what is this premonition?_

"Mizumaru?" Sota's voice echoed through the shrine.

"Gah!" Mizumaru gasped as she was caught off guard and went tumbling down the well.

"Oh no! Mizumaru, daijobu?" The young child called into the well. "Ummm…Mizumaruuu? Konnichiwa?" Sota's sight adjusted to find that the well was empty. _Hold on…EMPTY?_ "Uh oh! Kagome won't be too happy about this…how did Mizumaru get through to the feudal era anyway?"

Blinding violet and blue lights surrounded the very-confused-falling-in-mid-air Mizumaru. She seemed to float in the odd dimension until an opening to who knows where opened up below her. All Mizumaru could see was a blinding white light, then darkness. Only blackness could be seen. _Maybe I should open my eyes…_She thought, _but do I dare?_ The 17-year-old groaned as she cracked open her eyelids. She was at the bottom of the well. Mizumaru blinked confusedly. (lol. confusedly- funny) _Eh? Then what was all that light about?_ She sighed and slung her overloaded backpack over her shoulder. The girl got a hold on a sturdy vine and started climbing.

The sun's bright rays shone in Mizumaru's eyes. She took in her new and very odd surroundings- trees, well, grass, sky, sun, forest, little fuzzy creatures of the woods…

"Oooookk…this is perfectly normal…" Her eyes traveled to a very tall tree and widened. _Th-that's the old tree that grows on the Higarashi property! But…how? Why? ………The well!_ Mizumaru leaned over the well. "Well, I think I'm in another dimension…possibly another world or time. Maybe that old shrine's well connects this world with mine." she pondered out loud. ( Way smarter than Kagome. Lol. ) "Perhaps if I jump into the well again, I'll go back. There's only one way to find out!"

Mizumaru readied herself to leap into the well but hesitated. She looked around at the beautiful scenes before her. _This place is just so…peaceful and relaxing. Life here would seem so simple…but I have to go home! My little brother, Korimaru, needs me. I'm the only one who can take care of him since our parents died._ Mizumaru sighed, but then giggled lightly. _Besides, I'm the only one who can keep Yugi-chan in school and out of trouble. My world would be doomed if I wasn't there to restrain Yugi-chan!_ She once again got ready to jump into the mysterious well when she heard a groan coming from the forest. Actually, it sounded more like a growl and was close. Mizumaru looked from the well to the forest to the well to the forest then back to the well and sighed. "Curiosity killed the me." (It just might. O.O)

The girl tiptoed quietly through the forest, weaving through trees while carefully dodging branches. She finally came to a small clearing. All Mizumaru saw was a large tree, bushes, a bloody man, a stream, more trees, grass……..a MAN? She gasped- sure enough there was a sleeping man covered in blood against the large tree. He was young and looked to be about 18 years old. His silky silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and onto the blood-stained ground. ( C'mon, do you think I'd really kill him? He's my fav character! ;D)

Mizumaru crept closer to the mysterious man. She noticed he had two magenta stripes on each cheek and same color markings on his eyelids. (Yes, those are demonic markings- not make up!) She gasped. _Am I imagining it, or does this guy have pointy ears? Is he an elf or something? Talk about a weird day! _There were countless wounds all over his body and an extremely deep gash on his upper right shoulder/chest. Mizumaru stared in awe at the odd but amazing creature. After breaking out of her 2-minute trance, she broke a long twig off of a tree branch and sat next to him.

POKE!- -POKE!- The twig lightly poked him on the cheek. No response. _Is he dead? Oh, please be sleeping!_

Mizumaru let out a sigh and, blushing, slowly brought her ear to his chest. –Ba-bum...Ba-bum………- _He's still alive! But his heart rate is very slow and he's barely breathing. This man is very weak and may die if he looses any more blood! _Mizumaru whipped her head around desperately searching for something that could help. Her worried eyes spotted the small stream trickling behind her. Mizumaru pulled off her favorite bandanna and lightly dabbed it in the stream. She used the wet cloth to clean his wounds before going back to the stream and washing it. Then Mizumaru tied the bandanna securely around the largest wound on the man.

_Ok, I stopped the bleeding on the major wound. The others have already stopped or will shortly. Now what_? Mizumaru spotted a large leaf and used it as a bowl to carry water. She poured the cool spring water in his mouth and gently stroked his throat to help him swallow. "Lucky I took those health classes last year!" She chimed, "Now all I can do is wait for the best. After I'm sure he's ok, I'll go home. If I even can…" The girl sighed and looked around. She was tempted to explore more of this new and strange world but chose to stay with the injured man.

"Might as well get a book", her backpack was resting against the tree next to the man. As she bent over, a sigh escaped the mans lips directing Mizumaru's attention to him. She stared at his flawless face. _He looks so peaceful…like a child_

The young woman brought up her hand and brushed some of his silky silver hair out of his face. Her hand traveled up to the blue crescent moon marking the hair had revealed. She gasped. _That is sooo cool!_ Moons have always been Mizumaru's favorite objects since she was small, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

Though she didn't realize it, Mizumaru was slowly scooting closer to the man. She used her fingers to trace the moon on his forehead. Another thing she didn't realize was that the man's eyes were now open and glowing red.

END---

Lor: A small cliffy for ya!

Sesshomaru: I knew Inuyasha couldn't have defeated me.

Inuyasha: Damn you!

I and S: -Draw swords-

Lor: Settle down you two. -hands Inuyasha Raman and sesshomaru pocky-

I and S: Sitting quietly eating

Lor: Ah, food, the true meaning of togetherness. Please review! Oh yes, I'm going to Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon for a week so I won't be able to update for a while. Ja ne!


	3. It's a Girl Thing

Lor: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Readers: ………………-chirp chirp-……………………

Inuyasha: I think they all got tired of waiting…

Lor: Yeah. I'm sooooo sorry! T.T I really didn't mean to take that long to review. I had a busy summer, a broken wrist, and now tons of homework. Not to mention my computer kept breaking! ToT

Inuyasha: Feh. Excuses excuses…

Lor: Yeah…but I did write a bit more down on paper! (I'm up to chapter 4) -.- I just hate typing! Grrrrrrr!

Kirara: Mew:D

Lor: KAWAII!

Inuyasha: Kirara says thanks to all you reviewers.

Lor: Yes! Thankies! I was surprised at how many people want to see what happens to poor Mizumaru. How could anyone ever think that I could kill off Fluffy-chan?

Inuyasha: -raises hand-

Lor –sigh- Now heres the second chapter to A Dragon's Blessing! ENJOY:P

-- note at end of chapter

START---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Dragon's Blessing-

Chapter 3: It' a Girl Thing

"Mizumaru! Mizumaru!" Sota's voice called through the well. "Please…come baaack!" The young boy sighed and sweat-dropped, "It's no use…"

"HIYA!" A voice rang through the Higarashi shrine. Yugi's hand caught Sota by the shirt collar just before he almost fell into the well like Mizumaru.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Eh…um…" Sota stuttered trying to see how he could explain his dilemma without getting sent into the crazy house. (A.N.: I'm there often! )

"Hey, are you…Sota?" Yugi asked as she set him down.

"Ummm…y-yeah. Why?"

"I finally found ya! Where have ya been? Come to think of it…where's Mizu-chan?"

"Oh. You m-must be a friend of Mizumaru. Well, um…she uh-"

"I saw you lookin' in that well. Did she fall in? Ha! And I thought I was the klutz!" She peeked over the edge of the well. "Tch. I can't see anything… oh well, hold on, Mizumaru-"

"N-no…she-" Sota waved his arms about but couldn't stop her from jumping into the well while shouting, "I'll save ya!" The child stared into the now empty well with disbelief. "No way! How could this happen? I only thought Kagome could go through the well! Hmm…Well, it's worth a try." He also leapt into the well but landed on his feet, sending shockwaves up his legs.

"ITAE--! ITAE! ITAE!" Sota shouted while rubbing his legs and hopping around on one foot. He sighed. (He's been doing that a lot lately) "How could both of them be able to get through to the world on the other side of the well? Maybe it's a girl thing."

-------------Scene Change---------------

Yugi looked around confusedly. (A.N.: I can't believe that confusedly is actually a real word! Look it up!) _'Well, I'm here in the well, but it looks like Mizu-chan isn't here. Still, I wonder what all that light was about…'_

"Yo, Sota! She's not down here!" No answer. "Soooooootaaaaaaaa? Helloooooooo? Sota!" She grumbled and got a strong hold of a vine and ventured into the light.

Yugi just stood there in awe. _'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!'_ In front of her was a deep forest and under her was soft green grass and wildflowers.

"OK! Time to backtrack!" She paced back and fourth around the well while going over her day out loud. " I Woke up 30 minutes after my alarm, I got to school only 3 minutes late, stole Mizu-chan's bagel, got a C+ on my geometry quiz, blah blah blah…." After going over the whole day, she concluded that the well had brought her to another world. She then decided to take a walk to explore this newfound land.

Yugi soon found herself in a large flowery meadow. "I guess this place isn't that bad. There's no pollution, there seems to be no giant, loud cities…the only bad thing is that a tornado is heading right towards me… HOLY CRAP!" The 16 year old teen turned chibi and ran around in circles. The swift tornado hurled right into her and sent two figures flying.

-CRASH!-

"Am I dead?" Yugi asked dizzily as she lied there with swirly eyes. (.) "T-that didn't really help my fear of heights…but what broke my fall?"

A groan sounded under her back as if on cue. Whatever was under the teenage girl grew annoyed and pushed her off angrily.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted but gasped at who- or what- was standing in front of her. There stood a man clad in fur and armor. His black hair was in a high ponytail and still came past his broad shoulders. Spiked bangs fell over his headband and reached the tips of his Elvin-like ears. He had e very muscular build and extremely fit legs. A sword hung at his side while a wolf tail swished back and fourth behind him. His eyes were a solid baby blue.

Yugi stood there speechless and tried to regain her composure. She was finally able to choke out, "W-what…who are you?"

"Feh. The name's Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe." The guy supposedly called Koga crossed his arms proudly. "And who are you?"

"I'm Yugi Hoshi… did you say 'wolf demon'?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not really. It's just that my friend Mizu-chan loves wolves and-"

"KOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAA! W-wait uuuuuup!" Two voices sounded from beyond a large hill. Before you could say 'kaibab jager schnitzel' (don't ask) two men with very…odd hairdos stood panting before Yugi and Koga.

"Yo." Koga stated. "It's about time you caught up."

"So (huff) Koga, who's the (pant) woman?" asked the one with a silver Mohawk.

"Says her name's Yugi. I don't know or care about anything else. Why do you ask, Ginta?"

"No reason. I just thought she was another one of your mates…"

"W-What? Hey, whaddaya mean 'another one'?"

"Well, there's Kagome…Ayame…"

Yugi was now beet red from both anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" The wolves stopped their boisterous arguing to stare at the enraged teenager. The other wolf demon that had short gray and navy hair, Hakkakou, whispered, "What's her deal?" to Ginta who shrugged in reply.

"Where am I? What are you? What's with your hairdos? Where's Mizu-chan? How can I get back home? And what exactly is tapioca pudding?" Yugi started a rapid interrogation of the bewildered wolves.

"SLOW DOWN!" Koga commanded. "Ok. We are in Hana Plains of the East near the forest of Inuyasha. I already told you, I'm a wolf demon. And I can't answer any of the other questions."

"And this is our natural hair!" Shouted Ginta and Hakkakou in union.

"H-Hana Plains? I thought that was turned into a bunch of apartments five years ago!"

"Apart-whats? Anyways, human don't usually come here unless they got a death wish. We're in demon territory." Koga stated.

"Demons?" Yugi thought for a moment. (A.N: It's a miracle! –BONK- T.T Sowwy) '_Ok…I'm in a world full of demons. At least Koga said they were humans, but from the looks of it, I'm far from getting answers.'_

"So who's this 'Mizu-chan' you mentioned?" Hakkaku interrupted her train of thoughts. "And what is tapa-oo-ca poo-ding?"

"Well, its food, I think… and Mizu-chan is my friend. Have ya seen her? She has the same outfit as me and has long, dark brown hair with blue at the tips…she's human of course"

"And you thought our hair was weird…" Ginta mumbled.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone like that. But come to think of it…your odd clothes look kinda like Kagome's…"

"K-Kagome? Higarashi? She's here?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Kinda. We're…from the same world."

Koga's eyes widened. "You're from another world?"

--------------Scene Change------------- (The awaited moment)

Meanwhile with Mizumaru

Before she could blink, Mizumaru was pinned roughly against a tree with the strange man's claws digging into her neck. His eyes glowed a bright red as his lips curled in a snarl, revealing his two sharp fangs.

"Onna--…what were you doing?" His voice was a very deep growl and almost seemed inhuman. It rang through Mizumaru's ears and made shivers travel up and down her spine.

"U-umm. J-just passing by…" She sweat-dropped.

The man's growl deepened as his talons dug slowly into the girl's delicate skin. All of a sudden, he relaxed slightly and closed his crimson eyes. When he reopened them, they were a brilliant amber color with no signs of emotion whatsoever. He released the poor teen and let her drop to the ground. (He's about a foot taller than Mizumaru)

Thousands of questions spun through Mizumaru's head as she adapted to breathing. She gingerly felt the sores around her neck. By the time she regained her composure and looked around, the odd man was gone. _'Damn! He was my only way to get answers. I have to find him! Though…it may kill me…'_

Mizumaru had made up her mind. She grabbed her backpack and went off into the forest, searching for the demon that would make her life a living hell.

END---------------------------------------------------

Itae: Ouchie.

Onna: Woman

Lor: Ok. How was it? Please tell me in a review. The more you review, the faster I will update.

Inuyasha: And please request for her to kill that bastard once and for all!

-BONK!-

Kirara: Mew! Mew!


	4. Is It Edible

Lor: HIIIIIIYAAAAA! I'M BAAAAAACK! XD

Inuyahsa: From what?

Fluffy: Her lazy streak…Fluffy? What the hell?

Lor: All I needed was more reviews…but I got em- so my motivation kinda came back. I made this chapter extra long!

Fluffers: What's with all these sickening names?

Inuyasha: I like em, Sesshy Wesshy.

Lor: Without further ado…here's A Dragon's Blessing Chapter 4!

**_A Dragon's Blessing _**

**_Chapter 4: Is It Edible?_**

Yugi was sitting with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku around the fire. They had found some firewood and set it ablaze with Yugi's "magic fire sticks". (Don't ask me why she randomly has matches…) Koga was cooking some kind of foreign meat on a skewer over it and the smoke turned purple. (O.o") Yugi then told the demons about her world and the well.

"So let me get this strait…" Koga started. "You're from another world and came here through that old well." She nodded. "And your friend, Mizumaru, might be here too?" She nodded again.

Ginta sighed. "This is no place for two defenseless human girls."

"Hey! Says who! We can defend ourselves fine!" Yugi had her finger in the surprised demon's face. "For your information, I took three years of kendo, two years of karate, and four years of taijutsu! And Mizu-chan took five years of kendo, one year of karate, and three years of taijutsu! I think we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves! We ain't no wimps!"

"Ok! Ok! Geeze!" Koga shouted. "Anyways, you don't know how to fight demons. Those are the only real skills you need here." He then poked the meat with the stick in his hand. "Foods done."

"Alright! I'm starved!" Cheered Yugi. She sank her teeth into the weird and hopefully good-tasting meat. Her eyes widened in horror and her face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Yuck! NASTY!"

"What?" asked the three wolves in union. They had already eaten over half their meat.

"How can you eat this stuff? Is it even edible!"

"I know I'm not the best cook but…"

"Koga, what is this stuff!"

"Rat demon."

"……" Yugi slowly directed her eyes her meal and set it down.

"What's your deal?

"I just ate a fricken rat!"

"So? Its meat."

"No! Its rat!"

"Meat!"

"Rat!"

"MEAT!"

"RAAAT!"

(My heart goes out to all you Yuki fans (from Fruits Basket) ….Yuki-kun…noooo!

Sesshy: -.-" You wrote it….hey! What the hell kind of name is Sesshy!)

-------------------------------------------------

Mizumaru sighed, "I'm lost…this forest goes on forever!" She had followed a trail of fresh blood, but it had stopped a while back. Rays of light shown through the trees as the young woman came to a small clearing.

"Ningen onna, it would be ill-advised to follow me." A deep voice said in her ear. Mizumaru spun around to find herself face to face with the injured man from before. He was looking strait ahead as if she wasn't there with his emotionless eyes.

"Hey, you! What was your deal back there! I was just trying to help you!" (" Not a good idea…)

He didn't reply and didn't even seem to have acknowledged her words. Mizumaru was about to speak again when he said, "Hn. I do not require a human's help."

Well, it looked like you did to me…" Mizumaru whispered to herself. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously and he walked right past her.

"H-hey! Please, I have some questions I need to ask you! Please!" He kept on walking. There was a large anger mark on Mizumaru's forehead. "Wait up!" And he kept on goin'…

"Could you stop for just a second, please?" She was now reduced to begging…and he kept on going and going and going…along with Mizumaru's patience. But she just took a deep breath to calm herself and followed him through the forest.

--------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's eyes looked strait ahead. _'That pathetic human girl is still following me.'_ The oddly dressed shojo had been close behind him for an hour strait. _'Her weak human body will tire soon…still…why do I not finish her off? She had the nerve to talk to me and she doesn't fear me enough…' _Yet he still did not turn around to strike her. And that bothered the crap outta him!

----------------------------------------

Even after 30 minutes or arguing, Koga and Yugi were too stubborn to stop.

"A RAT is NOT MEAT!"

"YES it is!"

"Well, it SURE wasn't EDIBLE!"

"It tasted FINE!"

Their voices were getting tired so they only could shout some of the words.

--------------------------------------

'_Geeze! Does this guy ever rest!'_ Mizumaru had been keeping up with the strange man for two hours now and she was far too determined to give up now, though her legs disagreed. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow and matted her bangs to her forehead. The two were soon in a seemingly endless field with tall, luscious grass that seemed to dance in the wind.

All of a sudden, the silver-haired man had stopped. Mizumaru halted a few meters behind him…just to be safe. She looked around to see what he had stopped for.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAA!"

A young child's voice rang from beyond the hill in front of the two. A girl around the age of seven ran towards the demon lord and clung onto his leg. She was clad in a bright reddish-orange yukata and didn't have shoes on. Her wild black hair fell to her hips and part of it was tied into a small ponytail near the top of her head. Her innocent chocolate eyes gleamed with the hope and playfulness of a young girl."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've finally returned! Rin is so happy! She tightened her grip on Sesshy's (heh heh) leg.

'_This kid isn't going to live very long!'_, thought Mizumaru as she looked at the girl with wonder and worry. The man called Sesshomaru stood there, still emotionless.

"Off, Rin." He commanded. The girl complied, still happily smiling. She then spotted the teenager behind her beloved lord.

"Hi. Lady! My names Rin! What yours?"

"Hi, Rin-chan. My name's Mizumaru Shindo."

"Rin likes that name! Are you Sesshomaru-sama's friend?" Mizumaru looked at the silver haired man who gave her a glare.

"Er…not really…" she sweatdropped. The child walked up and felt Mizumaru's shirt material.

"Rin has never seen clothes like these before."

Mizumaru smiled warmly, immediately taking a liking to the girl. (Who wouldn't?)

"Well, I'm actually from-"

"Wait up, Rin!" A squeaky and annoying voice echoed from the hill. "You should learn to WALK!" There was that voice again! But Mizumaru couldn't find the source. The 17 year old looked around wildly.

"Oh! My lord, you're back! ...who's the wench?" Mizumaru's head shot down to see a greenish toad-looking imp about the size of a fire hydrant. He wore a brown outfit and had yellow eyes and the face of a frog. (Wait…that's an insult to frogs!) She screamed and kicked the imp across the field! (Field goal! 3 points!)

"What…was that?" Mizumaru asked.

"Oh, he's Jaken, the servant of Sesshomaru-sama."

"oh…heh heh…oops." Mizumaru sweatdropped.

'_Maybe this girl is ok after all.'_ Sesshomaru thought amusedly, though his face didn't show it.

---------------------------------------

The sun had fallen as quickly as it had risen and set Japan into darkness. A fire cracked at its kinder and lit a camp in a forest's clearing. A slight breeze brushed past the odd group of campers and blew ashes into the dark abyss. The demon lord rested against a large tree. His amber eyes seemed to glow as the light from the flickering fire danced before him. His keen nose was searching through the wilderness for any signs of bothersome youkai. The forest was clear of any threat…not that Sesshomaru couldn't take them. He directed his attention to the human girl that sat next to Rin, his eyes scanning over her every detail. This 'Mizumaru' seemed human enough, but a strange aura circulated around the girl. Finally curiosity killed the cat…er dog.

"Ningen, where do you come from?" Sesshomaru asked, not making eye contact or even looking in her general direction.

"Huh?" Mizumaru looked up in surprise. "So _that's_ what your voice sounds like. I was beginning to think you forgot how to speak…" Mizumaru stated looking up into the sparkling sky. Sesshomaru's glare demanded her to answer him. "Well…I come from Earth…" His glare deepened. "In Japan…um?"

"What village?" Sesshomaru said calmly although his teeth were gritted.

"Well, its called Yokohama…but that's not the issue. The thing is, I come from another world. My world has no demons and we dress like this. I'm not sure how I got here, but I believe it has something to do with a well…"

After explaining chapter 2, Mizumaru paused to look at the group. Sesshomaru seemed unaffected, yet deep in thought, but Rin and Jaken stared wide-eyed at Mizumaru.

-------------------------------------

"Wow…"

–Poke- -Poke-

Rin and Jaken had been poking a sweatdropping Mizumaru for over an hour while giving her a never-ending interrogation.

"How do you get around?"

-Poke- -Poke-

"Lots of ways… there are cars, bicycles, trains, air planes, walking…"

"Wooooow! What are those!"

-Poke- -Poke-

"…Well…

--------------------------------------------------

Taijutsu- I'm not sure if this is a real martial art…I got it from Naruto. (It's what Rock Lee uses) Anyways…it deals with a lot of physical force by uses of punches and kicks.

Shojo- Girl/female

Lor: So how did ya like it? Please tell me in a review!

Sesshy-chan: This name thing is getting ridiculous…

Inuyasha: I wasn't in this chapter either…T.T

Lor: Stop complaining!

Fluffy Wuffy: I won't even say anything…

Inuyasha: Will I be in the next chapter…maybe. If Sessh-kun is willing to hand over the spotlight…

Sessh-kun: Only if he suffers…Sessh-kun….You're running out of ideas aren't you?

Lor: Maybe… -.-"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Mizumaru. Yugi-chan owns Yugi.


End file.
